Only for You
by lavawings
Summary: Lucy's father tells her he has cancer & ask her if she ok w/ an arranged marriage b/c he wants to see her married before he dies. Will she do it? If she does, Who will she marry? Found out in my story: Only for You. Nalu story. Natsu & Lucy ship. Please review b/c I love feed back, thanks! Rated t to be safe. Please review! [EDITING DONE thanks to OverlordMiles] Set in AU.
1. Chapter 1: Cancer

Chapter 1:

Cancer

'That's the movie I want.' Lucy thought as she reached for How to Train Your Dragon. Lucy, a 17-year-old teen, was at the Library picking a few books and movies to take home with her. When her hand landed the DVD, another hand land on top of hers. "Hey, do you mind? I was here first," Lucy said.

"A little, yes," said a teenage boy around Lucy's age, his name was Natsu Dragneel. 'Oh great, a girl, I'm never going to hear the end of this,' Natsu thought.

"Fine, take it," Lucy said as moved her hand away then she walked away. 'I don't have time to worry about picking a specific movie,' Lucy thought, 'I have get home and get ready for this weekend.'

Then Lucy checked out her movies and books and went out the Library doors.

"What's with you, hot head?" Gray said as walked up and stood next to Natsu who watched Lucy walk out.

"Nothing," Natsu replied then he went to check out the movie.

*LATER THAT DAY*

"Miss Lucy, your father would like to see you," Virgo said after entering Lucy's room.

"Alright," Lucy replied then she put her book down and followed Virgo to her father's office.

"Sir, I have brought miss Lucy just like you asked," Virgo said to Mr. Heartfilia.

"Good. Send her in," Mr. Heartfilia said then Lucy came in, "Lucy, I wanted to talk to about your birthday this weekend. I know that wanted a small party with just Levy, Ezra, Lisanna, and Mirajane but I have to change your plans. I decide that this weekend we will celebrate your birthday with a grand ball. I have sent an invite to all the families with high status like ours. The following families have said they are coming: the Dragneels, the Fullbusters, the Fernandes, the Conbolts, the Dreyars, the Eucliffes, and the Lates."

"Excuse me, Father, but will my friends be allowed to attend this party?" Lucy asked, sounding hopeful.

"Only the Strauss," Mr. Heartfilia replied.

"What, why?" Lucy asked.

"Because they have a son," Mr. Heartfilia replied.

'Oh my god, my father is going try to marry me off,' Lucy thought. "Father, are you trying to marry me off?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I am, and I am giving you one chance to pick for yourself who it will be," Mr. Heartfilia said. "That will be at the ball this weekend. You will dance and you will choose. But if don't choose, I will choose for you. Or if you don't choose and one of the boys does love you and asks for your hand I will send you with them. You have finished high school and I'm getting old. And…"

Mr. Heartfilia started to cry. "Father, what is wrong?" Lucy asked.

"My beloved Daughter, I have stage four cancer," Mr. Heartfilia sobbed as he said, "The doctors tried to stop the cancer but it has grown to stage four. They don't know how long I will live."

"No," Lucy said. 'First my mother dies in a car crash when I was seven and my father has cancer. How is that fair?!' Lucy thought with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I want to see you happily married before I die. That's why I'm making an arranged marriage," Mr. Heartfilia said, "I hope you can live with that. I want to make sure that you get someone who will help you with the Heartfilia fortune. Please work with me on this Lucy. I'm sorry it has been this way but I want to see you begin a happy chapter."

"Alright, father, I'll do it," Lucy replied and the tears continue to run down her face and she ran to her father and hugged him.

"Thank you, Lucy," Mr. Heartfilia said as he hugged his crying daughter.


	2. Chapter 2: Something New

Chapter 2:

Something New

"Lucy, are you ready?" Virgo asked outside. It was Saturday, July 1st, Lucy's birthday, and also the day she would choose a future husband. It was three days ago that Lucy found out that her father had cancer and every night, Lucy cried herself to sleep.

"I'll be out in a minute," Lucy replied. She was in the bathroom using a cold water to make her eyes look less red and puffy. 'I need to put on a happy face, after all it's my 18th birthday, I should be happy,' Lucy thought. Then she walked out the bathroom with her head held high.

"Happy Birthday, Lucy," Virgo said.

"Thanks Virgo," Lucy replied, "So do we have the final guest list for tonight's party?"

"Yes ma'am," Virgo said as they walked to the dining room, "They are: the Dragneels, the Fullbusters, the Fernandes, the Conbolts, the Dreyars, the Eucliffes, the Lates, Redfoxes, Leoloins, Justines, and Strausses."

'At least I'll have Lisanna and her big sister to keep me company,' Lucy thought then she replied as they stood in front of the dining room doors. "Thanks Virgo." Then Lucy walked into the dining room and waited for her father.

"Happy Birthday, Lucy," Jude Heartfilia said as he came in.

"Thanks Father," I replied looking at her father with sad eyes.

"Lucy, please cheer up," Jude said, "It's your special day so please don't be sad. Anyways, I have your birthday present." Then Jude handed Lucy a gift that was wrapped in blue wrapping paper with light blue polka dots and a red ribbon tied around it. Lucy quickly unwrapped the present to see Meg Cabot's newest book inside.

"Thanks father," Lucy said as she ran over and hugged him.

^Meanwhile at the Dragneel House^

"This is Lucy Heartfilia!" Natsu yelled when he saw the picture of a blond girl that was sort of nice to him at the Library.

"Yes, Natsu," Ingeel said, "Lucy is a very sweet and kind girl. I meet her at one her father's dinner parties. The parties that you always you run away from. We all have been invited, and you will go to this birthday party and you will not run away from this."

'I never said was going to run away. I sort of want to meet her again,' Natsu thought. "I won't run away this time," Natsu replied.

"Good, I would like you and Wendy to go buy her a birthday present," Ingeel said, "Please do that right way."

Then Natsu left his father's office, and went to Wendy's room. "Hey, Wendy are you awake?" Natsu said after he knocked the door.

"Ya, just give me a minute," Wendy replied then a minute later she walked out, "Good Morning, Natsu!" The 13 year old girl named Wendy then smiled at her big brother Natsu.

"Good morning Wendy," Natsu responded, he couldn't help but smile when Wendy talked him, "Anyways dad says we have to buy a birthday gift for this girl Lucy Heartfilia. We says we are going to her birthday party, and we are in charge of getting her a gift. But I already have an idea."

"Oh, what is it?" Wendy asked.

Natsu grinned and told Wendy about the one time he met Lucy. "So I think we should get her the movie How To Train Your Dragon," Natsu told Wendy and they both were smiling.

"Okay," Wendy replied with a giggle.

"What's funny?" Natsu asked.

"Well, it's romance," Wendy answered with a few more giggles.

"What is?" Natsu asked, still completely clueless.

"Well you two met because of that movie," Wendy said, "It's sweet that you going to get her the movie that she wanted to rent from the Library."

This made Natsu blush a little then he said, "Come on let's just get some breakfast and then head out to get the movie."

Wendy giggled and replied, "Okay." After that, Wendy smiled and giggled as she skipped down the hall.

*TIME SKIP 6:05pm, Lucy's Party has just started*

Lucy was standing at the door greeting the guests as they walked in. Lucy was wearing a blue strapless dress because blue is her favorite color. Lisanna walked in with her family, and everyone in there except Lisanna walked by but Lisanna stayed behind and said, "Happy Birthday, Lucy!"

"Thanks," Lucy replied with a smile then Lisanna walked away.

*TIME SKIP an hour later*

Natsu and his family came into the ball room, and were the last to arrive. Lucy gasped when Natsu came, "Hello there, I'm Natsu Dragneel. And may I ask for your name?"

"It's Lucy," Lucy replied then pulled Natsu away and she said, "You're the Dragon Guy from the Library!"

"I didn't realize you would remember me," Natsu said in a jokey fashion as he smiled at Lucy.

"How can forget a guy with pink hair?" Lucy replied with a few giggles.

"It's not pink, it's salmon..." Natsu responded as he blushed, "Anyways here is your gift." Then Natsu handed a gift wrapped in red and shiny wrapping paper and a blue bow to Lucy.

After that Lucy quickly unwrapped the gift, then she saw How To Train Your Dragon. "Thank you, Natsu," Lucy said as she wrapped her arms his neck.

Jude and Igneel were watching from afar. "Hey, Ingeel, look at that," Jude said to Ingeel then pointed at Natsu and Lucy who were hugging.

"So do you want to watch it with me?" Lucy asked Natsu with a smile.

Natsu blushed as he replied, "You mean right now? But what about your birthday party?"

"I didn't want this kind of party..." Lucy responded, "I wanted a small party. But I learned some really upsetting thing about my father. He wanted me to have a big birthday party so I only agreed to it to make him happy. Right now I want to leave, and I'm asking if you will come with me."

At this pointed Natsu was as red as a cherry when he said, "Okay, lets go."

Then Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and they left the room without uttering a word to anyone.

Lucy lead Natsu to a small theatre room with movie posters with Layla on them. "Hey Lucy, who is this?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, thats my mother," Lucy replied as stood adjacent to the soda fountain.

"How come she isn't at the party?" Natsu asked.

"She died almost eight years ago..." Lucy responded with overwhelming sadness and longingness in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Natsu said.

"It's okay, me and my mom, we used to come down here to watch movies every Saturday night," Lucy replied, "And when my dad was in business trips we use to fall asleep together while watching a movie. I miss her very much."

It was quite for a moment as Lucy put out some drinks on a coffee table in front the couch and Lucy broke the silence when she said, "Hey Natsu, do you want some popcorn?"

"Ya, sure," Natsu replied. 'Wow, I can't believe she just opened up to me like that,' Natsu thought as he watched Lucy make some popcorn.

When Lucy was finished with the popcorn, she put the DVD in the DVD player then grabbed Natsu's wrist and pulled him onto the couch. They sat down on the couch and the movie began. "Hey Natsu?" Lucy said during the trailers.

"Yea, Lucy?" Natsu replied.

"Can I lay my head down on your chest?" Lucy asked which made Natsu blush.

"Ya, go ahead," Natsu replied then Lucy laid her blond hair on Natsu's chest.


	3. Chapter 3: The Present

Chapter 3:

The Present

When the movie ended, Natsu and Lucy heard a knock on the door and both jumped because it caught them off guard. "Hey Lucy, you in there?" Lisanna asked.

"Ya, Lisanna you can come in," I replied then Lisanna walked in.

"So Lucy, you left the party before I could give you your birthday present," Lisanna said then she walked into of the couch, "Oh, now I see why."

Then Lucy blushed and she yelled, "It's not like that Lisanna!"

"But didn't your father say that tonight," Lisanna started to say something but Lucy gave her the sh sign and she stopped and Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways Lisanna, this is Natsu," Lucy sated, "Natsu, this is Lisanna."

"Nice to meet you," Lisanna said and she place her hand out in front of Natsu for him to shake.

"Same here," Natsu replied as he shook Lisanna's hand.

"Back to the reason I'm down here," Lisanna said, "I want to give you your birthday present. Here you go." Then Lisanna handed Lucy a small package that was wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

After that Lucy quick un-wrapped the present and her eyes started to sparkle. "Oh Lisanna, thank you," Lucy said, "Two tickets for the star gazing night at the planetarium! Oh thank you! Do you want to go with me, Lisanna?"

"I was planning on it, but Mirajane asked for help at her book shop and when she asks you something, you can't say no," Lisanna replied, "But maybe Natsu can go?"

"Yea, sure I'll go," Natsu responded not noticing that is was a complete set up on Lisanna's part.

"Lucy, its time for cake!" Virgo yelled.

"Okay," Lucy replied then grabbed Natsu's wrist and pulled it towards her as Lisanna giggled. 'I see how it is, you like but you got it ambit,' Lisanna thought as she followed Natsu and Lucy.

*TIME SKIP 5 minutes later*

'I wish my dad wasn't dying' Lucy thought as blew out the candles but Lucy knew better then believing in wishing because she did the same for her mother and didn't work.

"So Lucy, I wanted to let you that Levy, Ezra, me, and Mirajane want you to us at the park tomorrow," Lisanna whisper into Lucy's ear while everyone was eating cake, "And if want to bring Natsu, you can, everyone will want to meet him." Lucy just nodded as she blushed.

*TIME SKIP an hour later*

"See you tomorrow at noon, and don't forget to bring Natsu," Lisanna said as she walked the out door and winked at Lucy.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy said looking him in the, "I was worried if you wanted to go the park tomorrow. Apparently, Lisanna wants my other friends to meet you."

"Ya, sure why not," Natsu replied with a smile.

"Okay, be at the park at noon," Lucy replied.

"Alright see you then," Natsu responded.

"See you then," Lucy said as Natsu walked out the door and waved.

'Well, looks we have got a match,' Jude thought then he smiled at his beautiful young daughter who was now 18 years old.


	4. Chapter 4: Falling but not knowing

Chapter 4:

Falling but not knowing

"So, um, Lucy? Did meet anyone you liked last night?" Jude asked Lucy at breakfast the next morning.

"Umm… There was Natsu..." Lucy replied to the awkward question, not knowing what her father was asking about.

"Yes, me and Ingeel noticed the two of you leaving the party," Lucy's father noted.

"Well, Natsu got me a movie that I wanted to see for my birthday and I asked if he wanted to watch it, he said yes and then we left," Lucy replied, "I'm really sorry I left the party father. Are you mad at me?"

"No, not all," Jude replied, chuckling. "In fact, me and Ingeel talked last night and you two now have an arranged marriage."

Lucy nearly choked on her food after what her father had just said. 'I forgot about my father's and my agreement,' Lucy thought as she finished eating. "Okay," Lucy responded then she got up and walked out of the house as a few tears rolled her cheeks.

^Meanwhile at the Dragneel House^

"Son, tell me. What do think of Lucy Heartfilia?" Ingeel asked Natsu during breakfast.

"Well," Natsu said as he thought about the question, "She is very beautiful, kind, and honest. Why do you ask, dad?"

"Well, Jude and I noticed that two left the party together," Ingeel replied while Wendy giggled.

'S***, I'm in trouble,' Natsu thought. "Well, umm… Lucy wanted me to watch the movie I got her with her. I couldn't say nobecause she grabbed my wrist and we left the party. I know you told not to leave the party but for some reason I didn't want to make Lucy sad so I left. Please don't ground me," Natsu said as he looked at his father pleadingly then the expression on Natsu's face changed because he saw his father smiling.

"Why would I ground you when you were just spending time with my future daughter-in-law?" Ingeel replied, smiling.

This caught Natsu by surprise so much that he spat out his orange juice. "What do mean future daughter-in-law?" Natsu asked as Wendy giggled in amusement.

"I mean, you and Lucy are arranged to get married," Ingeel replied with a "I'm being serious" smile on his face then Wendy ran out of the room smiling and giggling.

Natsu was shocked by this news and he could think was, 'I'm going to tell Lucy.' After a few moments Natsu left the room without saying a word.

*TIME SKIP 11:55am at the park*

"Hey Natsu," Lucy yelled as started running toward Natsu. Natsu had spent an hour and a half trying think of something to say.

"Hi Lucy," Natsu replied with a smile. 'I don't why but she always makes me smile,' Natsu thought as he looked at Lucy.

"Umm… Natsu," Lucy said when she caught up to him.

"Something bothering you, Luce?" Natsu asked feeling nervous.

"Did your father tell you about our arranged marriage?" Lucy asked sounding and feeling nervous.

"Ya," replied Natsu then looked at Lucy who was sorry. 'She is crying but why,' Natsu thought as he looked at the crying Lucy.

"I really like you, Natsu," Lucy confessed, "And that's why okay with our arranged marriage. But… There is a reason why my father wants me to get married soon." As Lucy said this her voice broke and she began to cry harder and Natsu wasn't really sure what he should do.

"Lucy, tell me, whats wrong?" Natsu said, with concern.

"My father has stage four cancer, he's dying," Lucy said still sobbing, "He said he wants to see me get married before he dies and I want him to be happy. So…So I agreed to having an arrange marriage. But I'm happy that it's you I'm marrying because I know at least I'll be happy. I don't how I know but I just do." Natsu was taken aback by these words and he didn't know what to say.

"So… You really do want to marry me," Natsu said because it was the only thing he think of.

"Yes, is that okay with you?" Lucy replied as she sobbing slowed down and her cheeks reddened.

"Yes," Natsu replied. They had met only four days ago and they were falling in love with each other, but neither of them really knew it.


	5. Chapter 5: A True Party

Chapter 5:

A True Party

"Hey Lucy, we've got a surprise, so cover your eyes!" Lisanna said as she ran up to Lucy and Natsu.

"Okay," Lucy replied then she covered her eyes. Then Lisanna grabbed Lucy and Natsu's wrists and started pulling them excitedly.

As they walked over to a picnic table, Lisanna gave Natsu the sh sign. "Okay, open your eyes," Lisanna said when she let go of Lucy's wrist.

"Surprise and Happy birthday," Levy, Ezra, Lisanna, and Mirajane yelled. There was a round strawberry birthday cake and several presents right to next it on top the picnic table which was under a sakura tree.

"Oh girls, you are the best," Lucy said with tears of joy as she hugged Levy, Ezra, Lisanna, and Mirajane.

"Hi, Mirajane, sorry I'm late," Juvia said while she held Gray's hand. Natsu turned around to see Gray.

"Squinty-eyes!" Natsu yelled.

"Fire Boy," Gray yelled back.

Then Natsu and Gray said in unison, "What are you doing here?"

Gray answered first, "My girlfriend asked me join her for a surprise birthday party. Now what are you here Hot Head?"

"I'm here because Lucy, my fiancee, asked me to come," Natsu replied.

"WHAT?!" everyone was surprised about what Natsu said.

Now Lucy and Natsu were both blushing when Lucy said, "I'm his fiancee. We are arranged to be married."

"When did this happen?" Mirajane asked.

"Last night, my father and his father agreed to it," Lucy replied, "While Natsu and I were in my mom's old theatre room watching How To Train Your Dragon." As Lucy said that last part and she and Natsu were red as tomatoes.

"I know that last part is true because I caught them cuddling in the theatre room," Lisanna said.

"Wow, I was wondering where you and blonde went last night," Gray commented, "Way to go, Flame Head."

"Shut the hell up, Ice Cube," Natsu yelled running up to Gray.

"You want to go, Fire Breath," Gray yelled as he and Natsu glared at each other with Natsu's forehead pushing Gray's forehead.

"Bring it, Freezer Burn," Natsu yelled back.

"You two better stop it," Ezra said, "Or I'll make you two regret it!" Ezra was staring the two boys down.

"Aye, sir," Natsu and Gray replied quickly.

"Okay, lets get this party started," Levy said and the party began. Lucy first unwrapped the presents.

The first present was Mirajane, it was a telescope. "Thanks Mirajane," Lucy said, "I'll use this when Natsu and I go to the star gazing night at the planetarium."

"I hope you enjoy,'" Mirajane replied.

Then Lucy unwrapped Levy's gift, it was a book called If I Stay by Gayle Forman. "Thanks Levy! I'll starting reading it tonight," Lucy said.

"You're welcome Lucy," Levy responded.

The next present was Ezra's, it was the repice for Ezra's famous Strawberry Cake. "Thanks Ezra, I'll have to make it sometime soon," Lucy said after she unwrapped it.

"Don't forget to invite me over when you do," Ezra replied, "You know how much I love strawberry cake."

"Okay, I will," Lucy responded.

The last one was from Juvia and Gray, this gift was personalized umbrella that was blue, and Lucy's name in pink on it, there were snowflakes painted on it. "Thanks Juvia and Gray, what a wonderful and personally gifted," Lucy said as she stared at the umbrella in awe.

"I remember that your old umbrella broke last time," Juvia replied, "So when I saw a blue one in the store, I bought it and Gray and I decorated it."

"Thanks Juvia," Lucy responded with a smile.

Then they all sang Happy Birthday and they all had cake, Erza eating the most. After that everyone told stories, danced, and played games. At 8:50, Mirajane said, "It's getting late, we should be heading home." And without another word, everyone left expect Lucy and Natsu.

"So Luce," Natsu said blushing a little.

"Yes, Natsu," Lucy replied as she began to blush.

"Can I walk you home?" Natsu asked then he thought, 'Please say yes, please say yes...'

"Ya, let me just tell Virgo I don't need a ride home," Lucy replied then she pulled out her cellphone and sent a text to Virgo.

"Your friends seem really nice except for Ezra, she scared me a little," Natsu said as they made their way to Lucy's house.

Lucy giggled a little and replied, "Ezra might seem scary at first but she is a real sweetheart once you get to know her. Ezra's parents died when she was three and she was sent as an orphan to a guild called Fairy Tail."

"Oh man, that must have tough..." Natsu responded. 'Man, its always the nice people get the rough stuff,' Natsu thought.

"She says that she doesn't remember her parents very well," Lucy said, "The thing is those friends especially Ezra have helped me overcome a lot of my problems. Like when my mother died, I was in the back seat of car and when my mom was driving the car crashed. So I saw my mother die right in front of my eyes, and I blamed myself for the rest of the summer. However when I went back to school, Ezra helped me overcome myself and I was able to smile and laugh again. I am grateful for my friends. Even now, they were first people I called when I found out my dad had cancer. I know I can count them for anything and everything." After Natsu heard that, he thought to himself, 'I hope I can do that for Lucy. I really like her, hell, I think might be in love with her.'

"My parents got divorced," Natsu told Lucy, "When I was seven and my sister Wendy was four. Wendy and I have lived with our father ever since. At first I saw my mom every week, then every week turned into every month, now it's once a year, if I'm lucky. I haven't seen her in four years. She sends letters, calls, and emails and says she'll visit soon but she never does." Once Natsu finished, Lucy thought, 'He has had a hard life just like me. I hope can do what my friends have for me for him because I really like him. Maybe I'm even falling in love with him...'

"Thanks for sharing, Natsu," Lucy replied then she laid her head on his right arm.

"Your welcome," Natsu responded then without hesitation he took his right arm and wrapped it around Lucy's neck. When Natsu did this, both he and Lucy blushed like there was no tomorrow.

Once they arrived in front of Lucy's house, they started with their goodbyes. "See you tomorrow," Lucy said as it started to rain.

"Ya, tomorrow," Natsu replied then he turn to face the direction of his house and Lucy started to open the gate. But moment later, Natsu turned back and ran up to Lucy, grabbed Lucy then he kissed her with a lot of passion and heat.

When they broke apart, all Lucy could say was, "WOW."

This made Natsu smile brightly and he said, "Ya, I'll definitely see you tomorrow."

-  
Here are some of the common errors I'm noticing, so you can fix them in the future on your current stories...

Random words being skipped-

"Ezra might seem scary at first but she is a real sweetheart once you get to know her. Ezra's parents die when she was three and she was sent the orphan called Fairy Tail."

If you look at the end of that, you didn't provide any words to say what Fairy Tail was. Since I know the story is a bit more modern, people might not think that Fairy Tail is the same as the guild in the anime.

Wrong punctuation marks at the end of characters speaking-

"What," everyone expect Natsu and Lucy said.

Here, since the characters are asking a question, you would put a question mark instead of a comma. Also, for a more suspenseful or thoughtful effect, you can add three periods to the end of the sentence. See what I did here?

'He has had a hard life just like me. I hope can do what my friends have for me for him because I really like him. Maybe I'm even falling in love with him...'


	6. Chapter 6: Relax

Chapter 6:

Relax

*TIME SKIP July 5th, Wednesday 4:42pm*

'I need some advice but who should I call?' Lucy thought, 'Ezra would freak out, so would Levy, Juvia isn't great with advice, so either Lisanna or Mirajane… I'll just call their house and hope that Elfman doesn't answer.' Lucy dialed Lisanna/Mirajane's home number in her phone. The phone rang six times till Lisanna answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Oh thank God, Lisanna," Lucy said when she heard Lisanna, "I need some advice. Do you think you could come over to my place?"

"Sure, I'll be there in 10 minutes," Lisanna replied then they both hang up the phone.

*TIME SKIP 10 minutes later*

Lisanna's red BMW pulled into the drive way and Lucy ran to the door to greet her inside. When Lucy got to the door she opened it and let her inside. "I'll explain everything when we get to my room," Lucy said then she grabbed Lisanna's wrist pull her to her room.

"Lucy, what's going on?" Lisanna asked as she and Lucy sat down on Lucy's bed.

"Yesterday, my dad told me that he and Ingeel talked about it and they have decided that me and Natsu will be sharing an apartment by August 3rd," Lucy said and Lisanna's eyes widened out of shock.

"Have you and Natsu talked about this yet?" Lisanna asked.

"No, every time I pick up the phone to call him and talk about it, I get nervous and hang up the phone," Lucy said.

"Okay, how about this?" Lisanna replied, "Maybe try to talk him about it in person. You know, face to face."

"I walked past his house three times but I couldn't get the courage to go to the door and knock," Lucy answered.

"This time I'll be with every step of the way to the door that is," Lisanna said.

"Okay," Lucy replied with sigh, "Let's go!"

Then Lisanna grabbed Lucy's wrist and took her to the red BMW. "Okay what is his address?" Lisanna asked the sighing Lucy.

"2457 Dragon Drive," Lucy replied, then she sighed again. 'It's for the best that I talk to him about it. After all, we be living together,' Lucy thought.

Soon after the BMW stopped in front Natsu's house and Lucy sighed. "Stop sighing, you need to do this," Lisanna said. Lucy lifted her feet and placed them on ground and got out the car. Then Lisanna grabbed Lucy's hand and pull her the door. When they got to the door, Lisanna gave a nice clear knock on the door.

"Just a moment," Wendy said then she came to the door and opened it, "Oh, hi there Lucy and um…"

"Lisanna," Lisanna replied to Wendy and Lucy gave up on sighing. There was no way out of this one so she stood tall and smiled.

"Lisanna, got it," Wendy responded, "I'm guessing you want to talk to Natsu. I'll go get him." Then Wendy left, leaving the door open as she went to get Natsu.

"As soon as Natsu gets here I'm leaving," Lisanna said bluntly.

"Don't until I go into house please I'm still a little nervous," Lucy begged to Lisanna, turning her back to the door.

"Lucy, this guy is your future husband. Once he gets to the door I'm leaving," Lisanna replied.

"Oh hey Lucy, Lisanna," Natsu said as he came to the door, this made Lucy jump and Lisanna giggle.

"Sorry but I need to leave. I just came to much sure that Lucy it to the door," Lisanna said with a smirk as she walked. 'Sorry, Lucy but you need to do this,' Lisanna thought as she got into the her car and drove away.

"So Luce you look like you wanted to talk me," Natsu said as he looked deep into Lucy's eyes.

"Umm…. Ya, did your dad tell you about the apartment thing?" Lucy said sounding and feeling nervous.

"Ya, why," Natsu replied as he raised an eyebrow.

"Thats what I wanted to talk to you about," Lucy responded.

"Okay, let's go to my room so we can about this in private," Natsu said pointing at an eavesdropping Wendy.

"Okay," Lucy replied then Natsu took her and showed her to his room.

"So you are nervous about living in the same apartment, too," Natsu asked after they entered his room, he didn't want to face Lucy so he didn't. 'I don't want to her to see my face until she replies,' Natsu though.

"Yes, wait you're nervous?" Lucy replied looking and sounding surprised as she sat on his bed.

Natsu became relaxed now that he knew that Lucy was nervous too. "Yes," Natsu answered now looking her directly, "And that we both know that we are both nervous, can both relax. Okay?" Then Natsu smiled at his fiancee, and she smiled back.

"Okay," Lucy responded then she hugged her future husband. 'When I'm with him, I feel warm and safe,' Lucy thought as they continued to hug each other.


	7. Chapter 7: Laxus

Chapter 7:

Laxus

*TIME SKIP July 7th Friday 7:50pm*

After arriving at planetarium, Lucy pulled out her new telescope and set it up. Then Natsu flattened out his Favorite Dragon Ball-Z fleece Blanket and laid down. The night time sky was going to be clear, making it a perfect night for star gazing. When Lucy finished setting up her telescope, she laid down next to Natsu. "Hey, Natsu," Lucy said with a smile as she flipped to lay on her right side.

"Whats up, Luce?" Natsu replied, returning the smile as he flipped to lay on his left side.

"Why did you kiss me on Sunday?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know why but I felt like I needed to," Natsu replied, "Why, did you not like it?"

Lucy was taken aback by Natsu's question but she smiled and spoke honestly, "No, I love it."

"Then let me do it again," Natsu responded then without another word Natsu used his right arm to pull Lucy's face closer. There was only a one foot gap between them. Then they pulled together. This was their second kiss and Lucy loved it even more than the first.

When they broke apart, Natsu smiled at Lucy and Lucy just said, "WHOA."

"I know," Natsu replied and both smiled like children on christmas morning.

*TIME SKIP one hour later*

Lucy giggled after Natsu finished his story about how Gray and he meet in first grade. "So, are you hungry?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Starving," Natsu replied with a toothy grin which made Lucy giggle. Then Lucy got up and went to Natsu's orange Lamborghini which was about a mile away and pulled out a picnic basket.

When Lucy heard voice from behind, "Hey, boys look what we've got here! A cute blond girl with food! It must be my lucky day!" Lucy turn to see that Laxus was eying her from head to toe.

"Laxus, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she felt very scared. Laxus was her ex-boyfriend.

"You haven't change a bit," Laxus replied, "You're still sexy, too bad you broke up with me."

"Laxus, stay away from me," Lucy said as walked backwards, "I'm engaged to someone. I have a Fiancee."

"Oh really then? Where's the ring?" someone asked. Lucy looked at the person see who it was Sting.

"I don't have one yet but..." Lucy stated.

"That means you're not engaged," Laxus replied, "You b***, you lied to me." Then Laxus's grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her away and she dropped the picnic basket.

Lucy couldn't think, before she knew what happened, Lucy screamed, "NATSU HELP!"

When Natsu heard Lucy cry for help, he ran to her rescue. "Get away from my girl," Natsu yelled as he punched Laxus from under his chin.

Then Laxus fell backward a feet letting go of Lucy, Freed who was Laxus's brother said, "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!"

"I think I'm talking to this tall blond dude who thinks he can get away with hurting my Luce," Natsu replied with anger in his voice as made a fist and stepped closer to Laxus. 'Oh no, Natsu please don't fight,' Lucy thought.

All at once, Lucy just acting not thinking anymore, she ran toward Natsu and wrapped her arms around his Natsu as she began to cry. "Natsu, please don't fight him," Lucy said with thousands of tears rolling down her cheeks. Lucy knew Laxus would try to kill Natsu if didn't she stop him.

"Lucy," Natsu replied, he placed his left hand on Lucy's right arm and looked at ground.

"Please, Natsu I love you. Please don't fight him, he'll try to… KILL you," Lucy cried out as she sobbed into the back of Natsu's neck.

Natsu was shocked by what Lucy just said. "Okay, Lucy," Natsu replied then he looked at Laxus who just stood up, "But if you hurt Lucy again, I will take you down."

"Is that a threat?" Laxus yelled.

"No, its a promise," Natsu replied as he glared at Laxus and Laxus glared back. Then Natsu turned to face Lucy and he picked her and carried her bridal style.

"Thank you, Natsu," Lucy said as she put her face into his chest to hide her puffy eyes.

"You're welcome," Natsu replied, "And by the way..."

"What," Lucy responded after pulled her face away from his chest.

"I love you, too," Natsu said then he kissed Lucy with a lot of love and passion. It was probably one of the best experiences both of the two had ever had. After that he carried Lucy back to their spot where the telescope and blanket waited.


	8. Chapter 8: Raven Tail

Chapter 8:

Raven Tail

Natsu had carried Lucy back to their spot, forgetting the picnic basket because he had lost appetite after seeing Lucy crying for him. When they got back to there, Natsu set Lucy down on the fleece blanket. Lucy finally stopped crying when she heard Natsu's and hers stomach growl. "Natsu, did you grabb the picnic basket," Lucy asked.

"Oh, f***, I was so worried about you that I forgot," Natsu replied, "I'll go get it." Then Natsu ran into the direction they just came from.

"I'll go with you," Lucy said as she got up and followed him.

Natsu turned and looked at Lucy and said, "No, stay. I'll be right back." Lucy went back and sat down.

Meanwhile Laxus watched Lucy with hatred and love, after Lucy sat down, Gajeel walked up and stood next to Laxus. "So, Boss, you said that you have job for me," Gajeel said.

"Ya, that girl there," Laxus replied then pointed at Lucy, "Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. I want revenge on her and revenge on the Dragneels. We're going to kidnap her right now. I need you to knock her out."

"With pleasure," Gajeel said with a devilish smile.

Then Gajeel walked over Lucy and cupped his hand around her mouth so she couldn't talk. Lucy tried scream but she couldn't and just before she fell into a forced sleep, her only thought was, 'Natsu.'

"Nice work," Laxus commented as he walked up. After that Laxus pulled a pice of paper out of his pocket and pined it to the telescope. Here is what the note said:

_If you ever want to see Lucy, bring whats rightfully mine to the docks by eleven tomorrow night. Be there, or I'll make her my wife and you'll never see her ever again._

_~Laxus Dreyar_

"Come on, we better go," Laxus said then they headed to Laxus's black Ferrari. Gajeel followed Laxus to his car and laid Lucy in the back seat then jumped in shotgun. Once they were all in the car, Laxus drove off as he thought, 'I will get revenge, dad.'

** FLASHBACK**

Laxus was five years old and he was waiting for his father to come out of his Grandfather's office. "What do mean, dad, I have a son and wife to take care, please tell me this is a sick joke," Ivan shouted looking his died in the eye, "You can't fire me from this, I didn't mean anything I said to the Dragneels Inc. at the business meeting."

"Son, you also trash talk about my company and I can not stand for that," Makarov yelled, "I was going to let you have it when I passed on but you have just proven why that is impossible for me to do. I am going to give Ingeel some shares of my company and when I die, my company will belong to Ingeel. You will get one sixth of company if you are lucky! NOW OUT!" After that Ivan walked out, and he saw his son, Laxus, crying.

"FATHER I HATE YOU," Ivan yelled at the door, then punched it. That was the last thing Ivan had said to his father because a year later, his father died. As Makarov had said, Ivan only got one sixth of the company. Ivan reformed this part of company and now it is called Raven Tail Co. It was when Laxus was 12 when his father and mother died in a airplane accident and Laxus took over the company at age 18. Laxus has been running the company for three years now.

** END OF FLASHBACK**


	9. Chapter 9: discovery

Chapter 9:

discovery

When Natsu got back with the picnic basket, he saw that Lucy was gone and noticed a note on her telescope. Natsu read the note and then crunched it in his hand. Natsu was pissed. He called his dad using his cell phone. "Hello," Ingeel said on the side of the line after he picked his office phone.

"Dad, it's me Natsu," Natsu replied.

"Natsu, I thought you were on a date with Lucy," Ingeel asked.

"Laxus kidnapped Lucy," Natsu answered.

"Laxus has gone too far," Ingeel replied, "Natsu, come home, we can plan things out from there. I'll call Jude and talk to him."

They hung up and Natsu ran to his car, took a motion sickness pill and drove off. Then while at a stop light Natsu's cell ring, it was Gray but on its phone the I.D. was Ice freak. Natsu answered his phone with, "What do want Ice freak?"

"Juvia and I just saw Lucy drive by Blizzard Cafe and we both noticed that Lucy isn't with you," Gray replied, "Is something wrong?"

"Ya, Lucy's been kidnapped," Natsu said. 'I don't have time for this,' thought.

"What the hell?!" Gray yelled into the phone, Juvia looked at him with worried eyes.

"Look, just go over to my house I'll explain everything, the lights green, I gotta go," Natsu replied trying to calm down. Then, he hung up the phone. Natsu drove off, trying not to break the speed limit.

When Gray hung up the phone and said, "This is bad… We need to go over to Natsu's now."

"What happened?" Juvia asked looking at gray with worried eyes once more.

"Lucy's been kidnapped," Gray replied then Juvia pulled out her cellphone and started calling a number, "Who are you calling?"

"Ezra," Juvia replied after she finished dialing the number.

Then Juvia put on ear and it rang for 10 seconds and Ezra answered. "Hello," Ezra said as she just finished her cake.

"Ezra, its Juvia, something really bad has just happened," Juvia said into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Ezra questioned.

"It's Lucy, she's been kidnapped." Juvia replied.

"What the hell?!" Ezra yelled into the phone loud enough that Gray heard.

Then Gray grabbed Juvia's phone from her and said, "Ezra just meet at Natsu's place. His address is 2457 Dragon Drive. See you there. Bye." Then Gray hung the phone, grabbed Juvia's hand and pulled her to his midnight-blue Camaro.

After they got in the car, Gray started the car and drove at the max of the speed limit. When Gray and Juvia got to Natsu's house, Ezra's silver Vapor and Jude's green Festia were parked in the driveway and there was a police car parked in the driveway so Gray just parked in front of the house behind the police car. 'That's my dad's police car,' Gray thought as he and Juvia got out of the car and ran toward the house.

The moment Gray got the door, he started to knock and continued until the door opened and he accidentally hit Natsu on the head. "Hey, ice coffee what the hell was that for? I thought we were working together!" Natsu said as he rubbed his head.

"You let Lucy get kidnapped, flame butt, that's what it was for," Gray replied knowing that he was lying.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" his father asked.

"Dad, my best friend Natsu, the fire loving idiot, is the one who let Lucy get kidnapped," Gray replied, "I'm here to help him." Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor, they couldn't believe he could call Natsu his best friend, well everyone except Natsu.

"If that's the case, then I will only work with you and Natsu," his dad, Silver, replied. "I know I can trust my only son to do this, right?"

"Alright," Gray replied.

"You go to the docks with Natsu with the 'papers' for the DYER Company," Silver said, "Laxus is the leader of Raven Tail and lets just say that the company does some dirty work. Gray, you just graduated from the police academy and I just hired you on to the police force. ANY other police chef wouldn't put a newbee out on this job, but I trust you. You will hang back and let Natsu get Lucy after that you will arrest Laxus for kidnapping as the main charge. That will get him 15 years of jail time at least."

"Alright," Gray replied. Ezra was holding a crying Juvia and Gray didn't know why but he though, 'I've got a bad feeling.'

"Juvia, just calm down, come on," Ezra said, "Don't worry, Gray and Natsu will get Lucy back."

"Really?" Juvia asked with her now teary eyes to Gray.

"I promise," Gray replied and Juvia ran to hug Gray and any and all bad feelings Gray had disappeared as Gray hugged his rain woman.

Natsu watched the scene unfold and thought, 'When I get Luce back I'm never letting her go again.'


	10. Chapter 10: Run Away

Chapter 10:

Run Away

**TIME SKIP 9:05am July 8th Saturday*

Lucy woke up the next lying in a bed that wasn't hers. "Where am I...?" Lucy groggily as she looked around the room. She looked down only to notice she was wearing Pokemon pajamas. 'Oh no, there is only one person who would put these these on me,' Lucy thought. Then the man who did it walked into room.

"Well, someone looks gorgeous this morning," a smiling Laxus said as he went to kiss Lucy and Lucy smelled the beer in his breath.

Then Lucy slapped him and yelled, "How dare you, I'm going to be marrying Natsu!"

"Not if I marry you first," Laxus commented.

"What...What do you mean...by that...?" Lucy asked even though she was scared of the answer.

"If your prince doesn't hand over the Dyer company, you'll be calling me your husband for the rest of your life," Laxus replied with a smirk.

"Like Hell I WILL," Lucy yelled. 'Good thing Dad made me take Karate.' Lucy thought then kicked then flipped her ex-boyfriend. And without thinking Lucy ran out the door and ran for the exit.

"So, you think you can get away," Gajeel asked as he stood behind Lucy. Lucy tired to kick high to the left side of Gajeel's head but he grabbed her leg and flipped her over.

Lucy got back on her feet and got into her fighting position. "BRING IT, I took karate for 12 years and I've been a black belt for 6," Lucy yelled then Lucy hit Gajeel's lower jaw with a high punch then she hit Gajeel with a low kick to the right leg. The last hit made Gajeel fall but he was still smiling.

Lucy turned and started running for the front door but Sting jumped in of Lucy from the right then hit her stomach with so much force that she fell to the floor clutching her stomach. "I don't like hitting girls but you didn't leave me much of choice," Sting said looking down at Lucy.

'Damn it all, I was most there,' Lucy thought as she looked at the door while tears rolled down her cheeks because her pain.

"We better get her back," Gajeel said as got off the ground.

"Laxus won't like seeing her cry, oh well, once I explain what happen Laxus will understand," Sting spoke as he picked Lucy up princess style and carried her back to Laxus's room.

When Sting got to Laxus's room he set Lucy down on the bed and Laxus looked her with blood-shot eyes. Laxus drank a lot last night because he was depressed about finding out that Lucy was engaged to get married. Laxus walked away from Lucy and went to the phone and then Laxus dialed the Dragneel home phone.

Meanwhile back at the Dragneels, the phone rang and the caller ID said private number. There more police officers at the house now, and the phone was hooked to a recording deceive and a tracer. "Natsu, go ahead and answer the phone, its probably Laxus," Silver said to the pink haired boy who was sitting at the dining table. Natsu had been got hardly sleep at last night because ever time he fell asleep, he dreamed that Lucy was crying his name for help but he couldn't do anything to save her.

Natsu walked over to phone and picked the phone then he put the phone up to ear. "Hello," Natsu said into the phone.

"Ah, Natsu, good morning," Laxus replied on the other side of the line.

"Cut the crap, Laxus," Natsu yelled into the phone.

"Geez, someone isn't morning a person," Laxus replied, "Anyways, you are to be at Dock 18 in Hargeon Town which is six hours drive from Magnolia. I'll be there from 9pm till midnight. You have that amount till midnight to hand over the papers. Oh ya, we'll only bring one person with us."

"Okay but can I please talk to Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Fine but only five minutes," Laxus replied then walked the phone to Lucy.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked Laxus before taking the phone.

"Its your fiancé," Laxus replied then Lucy the phone, "You've got five minutes."

"Natsu," Lucy shouted into the phone with sadness and pain in her voice.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, feeling worried.

"I tried to run away but I got hurt, I'm sorry," Lucy cried into the phone.

"Lucy, I know why you did it but don't worry I'm going to save you," Natsu replied with tears trying break out of his eyes, "Please, don't lose hope."

"Natsu, I believe in you," Lucy answered.

"2 minutes," Laxus told Lucy.

"Natsu, are you really going to do what Laxus said," Lucy asked as her voice was breaking.

"Don't worry Luce, Gray's dad, the police chief, has a plan," Natsu replied.

"Alright, I trust you, Natsu," Lucy responded, she was ready to cry but she held back.

"I know," Natsu replied.

"Wrap it up," Laxus yelled at Lucy.

"I love you, Natsu," Lucy said into the phone.

"I love you too, Luce," Natsu replied.

Then Laxus grabbed the phone from Lucy and spoke into the phone, "You know what you have to do. You better follow though or you'll never see your lover ever again!" And with that, Laxus hung up the phone and grabbed another beer and drank it.

"Laxus," Lucy said angrily under her breathe then Lucy began to cry.

"Gajeel, get your Jeep ready we leave in an hour," Laxus yelled.


	11. Chapter 11: Police Officer

Chapter 11:

Police Officer

**TIME SKIP 2:45pm*

"Now, Gray this is undercover job," Silver said to his on, "So you'll be using a unmarked car and wearing civilian clothes. But you have your gun and taser and handcuffs on hand. You are make the gun the last resort. Am I clear."

"Yes, sir," Gray said saluting his father and marched out of the police station and drove home in the white unmarked police car. Gray got home and changed out of his blue polo and white shorts that he had been wearing since yesterday and change into a nice purple button up short sleeve shirt and black jeans. Once was he put police belt on with gun and taser and handcuffs, he marched out of the house and drove the unmarked Police car to Natsu's house.

When Gray got to Natsu's house it was 3:20pm. "Alright, ice buddy lets go," Natsu said as he got into the car holding the fake papers a motion sickness pill. After Natsu took a motion sickness pill, Gray drove off toward Hargeon.

Meanwhile just an hour Hargeon, a dark green jeep was in the drive though of a Wendy's. "This is on me," Laxus said to Gajeel who was driving.

"Hello, welcome to Wendy's. May I take your order?" a female voice said through the call box.

"Yea, we need three single sliders meal with medium fries and drink," Gajeel replied.

"What kind of sodas?" The female asked.

"Laxus, what do want?" Gajeel asked.

"Cherry cola." Laxus replied.

"And what do want girly?" Gajeel asked as he and Laxus looked Lucy who had bruise on her left wrist because Laxus squeezed too hard when he took her to the jeep. Lucy eyes were and puffy, and she was wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt and a black knee length skirt.

"Strawberry Fanta," Lucy replied without looking at them. Lucy had been silently crying this whole time and didn't want to talk to either of the boys.

"Mello Yellow, Cherry cola, and strawberry Fanta," Gajeel said to the order box.

"Okay, that with be $18.55, please pull around," the female voice said.

After getting food, they drove out and Gajeel turned on the radio and Need You Now by Lady Antebellum was just ending.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without.

I just need you now I just need you now.

Oh, baby, I need you now.

This just made Lucy crying harder and not so quietly which made Laxus look at her with a careful eye. "Lucy, go ahead and eat," Laxus said sounding generally worried about her.

"I'm not hungry," Lucy replied in a muffed voice.

"Alright," Laxus responded. 'She must really love this Natsu guy. I sort of feel bad about doing this but I can't go back now,' Laxus thought as he continued to eat his food.

*TIME SKIP 9:21pm*

Gray and Natsu just arrived at dock and they saw Laxus, Gajeel, and Lucy. When Lucy heard a car, she looked up to see Gray and Natsu. "Natsu," Lucy yelled as he got of the car, she overwhelmed with happiness and started running to her fiancé but was rudely stopped by Laxus's right arm.

"No happy reunion till I get the papers," Laxus said looking Natsu in the eye.

"Fine," Natsu replied then walked over to Laxus and handed him the fake papers, "Here."

Laxus looked over the paper but didn't noticed that were fake. "Good, here you," Laxus said then put his arm behind Lucy and pushed her to Natsu.

"Natsu," Lucy said as wrapped her arms him and place her head on his shoulder.

"Lucy, we need to get the car," Natsu whispered and picked her up and carried her bridal style to the unmarked police.

Once Natsu and Lucy were at a safe enough distance, Gray went toward Laxus. "Laxus Dreyar, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Lucy Heartfilia," Gray said as he stood behind.

"Gajeel, now," Laxus yelled then Gajeel attacked Gray.

"Assaulting an officer," Gray said clammily and pulled his police badge out and showed it to Gajeel.

"You tricked me!" Laxus yelled angrily at Natsu.

"Sure did," Natsu replied with a toothy grin.

"You are both under arrest, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you," Gray said as he put handcuffs on both Gajeel and Laxus arms and continued listing their rights.

"Yo, Gray, it looks like there won't be enough for Lucy," Natsu said looking the back seat of the car.

"Ya, maybe you two should call for a cab," Gray replied, "Sorry I can't of much help. I'll get a tow truck for the jeep."

"It's okay," Natsu replied then he pulled out his cellphone and called a cab service.

* * *

Dear Readers,

I have the reviews, and I want restate something I have said before. I am awful with grammar and spelling. But I am happy to see that many people are still following my story and adding it to their favorites. All I ask is that bare with me, please! Keep reviewing!

Thanks from

Lavawings


	12. Chapter 12: The Secret Garden

Chapter 12:

The Secret Garden

*TIME SKIP 3:57AM July 9th, early morning Sunday*

"We made it," Lucy said in relief as she and Natsu stood in front of her house.

"I'm so tired," Natsu replied while yawned and he starched his arms.

"Do you want to come in?" Lucy asked as they got to the door.

"Sure," Natsu said as Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. Lucy had something to show him, something that she kept secret from her mother and father. Lucy led Natsu to the back door, opened it and, went into the backyard. After passing many gardens, Natsu was started to get nervous. 'Where is she taking me?' Natsu thought as they continued to walk though the enormous backyard.

When they stopped, Natsu didn't see anything and asked, "Lucy, where are we?"

For a moment Lucy was smiling as she searched pocket for something and Natsu continued to search around awkwardly. "This a special place. I've never shown anyone but my mother said that I could bring the person I love here," Lucy said as she pulled out a gold key, "She said that my father showed her this place. The first I came here with both my parents. But after my mother passed away, my father stop coming out here. Nobody else knows about this, even the staff doesn't know about this place. I trust and love you Natsu and after you saved me, I knew I wanted to you to see this secret garden." Then Lucy put he key into the keyhole and unlocked the hidden door behind the Boston ivy, and following that Lucy pushed the door open.

"Thank you, Luce," Natsu said after looking around. There was a cherry blossom tree with a swing, a pond, and flowers that were all kinds of bright colors.

"You're welcome, Natsu," Lucy replied with a smile then ran to the swing and started swing back and forth. Then Natsu ran behind her to push.

After a while though, Lucy's smile slowly turned to a frown and Natsu noticed. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu asked as he stared into her eyes.

"It's just, I'm thinking about what Laxus said," Lucy said, "He thought I lied to him about me being engaged because I don't have a ring." After that, she sighed and stopped swinging.

"Lucy, why do bring up that subject?" Natsu asked, looking completely confused.

"Because I'm afraid," Lucy replied, "That someone will try to take me away from you again."

"I understand," Natsu answered then Lucy turned to face him and she put her face into his chest. After that Natsu, felt his shirt getting wet then he stared at Lucy as he thought, 'Lucy is crying for me.' Without another thought, Natsu grabbed Lucy and pulled her off the swing and they laid under the sakura tree. Lucy was still crying into Natsu's shirt until she fell asleep. Once Lucy fell into a deep sleep, Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13: The Search

Chapter 13:

The Search

*TIME SKIP 9:42AM, July 9th, Sunday*

Lucy woke up and felt the warmth of Natsu's arms around her waist and she smiled. Natsu felt Lucy's head move a little and peeked out at the scene by opening his right eye but he closed it right away so Lucy wouldn't notice, which she didn't. Lucy smiled a little more and moved her hands to his shoulders and pulled herself forward till her face was an inch from his. Then she leaned in and kissed him and his eyes opened. "Good morning, Natsu," Lucy said with several giggles, "Looks like the true love kiss does work."

Natsu smiled at his soon-to-be-wife and he kissed her with a lot of heat, passion, and love. "Good morning, Luce," Natsu replied.

"Oh, Natsu there something I want to show you," Lucy said after she wiggled out of Natsu's arms. Then Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and helped him stand up, and Lucy showed him the other side of the tree. On the other side of the tree, was craving that Layla and Jude in love forever and there was heart around it.

"Forever is long time," Natsu commented which made Lucy frown.

"My parents made this after they had picnic, it was the night my dad purposed to my mom," Lucy said as she rubbed it with her hand and a tear escaped her left eye.

'I guess I've got no choice,' Natsu thought as he looked over at Lucy, ready to attack. "Hey Luce, tickle attack," Natsu yelled then he grabbed Lucy and started tickling her.

"Natsu… Stop… Stop tickling me," Lucy barely managed because she was laughing so hard. Then she fell to the ground and Natsu followed.

Now they were rolling the grass, tickling each other and laughing together. "OK… You… You win," Lucy said panting.

"Yes," Natsu yelled which made Lucy giggle, "Now for my prize!"

"What kind of prize is there?" Lucy started to ask but then Natsu scooped her up and kissed her. This kiss had most passion yet, Natsu's tongue slid into Lucy's mouth and Lucy's tongue slid into Natsu's month and their tongues danced together.

When they finally broke apart they were blushing. "So, umm… Lucy I was thinking about maybe going out for dinner tonight," Natsu said with a smile.

"Yes," Lucy replied with a blush and a smile.

"Alright I'll pick you up around seven," Natsu said then kissed Lucy once more before leaving.

"See you, tonight," Lucy yelled to Natsu as he left.

*TIME SKIP 2:03PM*

Fo the fifth time today, Natsu walked into a Jewelry shop looking for ring perfect ring that wasn't in the other in the other jewelry stores he had gone to. "Hello sir, welcome to Kay Jewelers," a man in a white suit said.

Natsu sort waved the guy off as he looked over the rings until he saw the ring that he knew would be perfect. It was a red diamond ring 1 1/4 carats with 10K white gold and it was gorgeous. "That one, it is the one," Natsu said.

"Alright, I'll get that wrapped that for you," the man in the white suit replied then he pulled the ring out and went to the back.

*TIME SKIP 6:32PM*

Natsu was putting on his white tie on when Wendy walked into this room. "Natsu, dad sure does know how to pick a good tie," Wendy complimented. "It goes well with your red button-up shirt that you're wearing."

"Thanks Wendy," Natsu replied and then he ruffed his sister's hair.

"Natsu!" Wendy yelled in embarrassment.

"See you later," Natsu answered then he grabbed the little black box and walked out.

Meanwhile back at the Heartfilia's, Lucy was looking in her closet trying find something to wear and Ezra and Lisanna were there to help. "Oh man its 6:36, he'll be here soon," Lucy said as she shifted though her dresses.

"Lucy, just calm down," Lisanna replied.

"How about this one?" Ezra asked while holding a red silk spaghetti strap dress.

"Oh, thank you Ezra," Lucy replied then took the dress and ran to the the bathroom to change.

A moment later, Lucy came out wearing the dress, and Lisanna said, "Lucy you look awesome!"

"Thanks Lisanna," Lucy replied then looked at the clock and it said 6:39PM, "Shoot, I still need to find my flats and I still need to do my hair and makeup."

"We're on it," Ezra and Lisanna said in unison then pushed a nervous Lucy into the bathroom.

*TIME SKIP 18 minutes later*

"Perfect,"Lisanna and Ezra said as they looked at their work. They spent 16 minutes trying to decide how Lucy's hair till Lucy curled her hair put on a red headband.

"Thanks," Lucy replied then she found her silver flats and spilled them on. After that there was a knock that could only belong to one person, Lucy ran down the stairs and opened the door.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE:

Dear readers,

I made a small change to chapter 5 that will play an important part either in next chapter or that chapter after that. I'm not going to say anymore NO SPOILERS. right?

Thanks

Lavawing


	14. Chapter 14: Rainbow Sakura

Chapter 14:

Rainbow Sakura

LLucy opened the front door and smiled at her well dressed fiancé. "Natsu," Lucy said sweetly and he showed a smile filled with delight because of his beautiful Fiancée.

"Lucy, you look amazing," Natsu said after looking her over.

With that Lucy blushed then she replied, "Thank you, Natsu."

"So, you ready?" Natsu asked as he held out his left arm.

"Yes," Lucy replied then she wrapped her right arm around his left arm, "So, Natsu what are you taking me tonight?"

"Well, dinner at Olive Garden, after that we could go to Blockbuster rent movie for later, and then I was think we take a walk in the park before going to your house to watch the movie," Natsu answered then put his right hand in his pocket feeling that the black box was still there.

"That sounds wonderful," Lucy responded as Natsu opened his car door for her and she slid in. Then Natsu walked around to the driver's side door and Lucy unlocked it for him.

"Thanks, Luce," Natsu said as he got into the car.

*TIME SKIP 7:15PM*

"Hi, I made a reservation," Natsu said to the waitress standing at the entrance.

"Name," the waitress asked as she stared at the list of reversions.

"Dragneel," Natsu replied.

"Right this way," the waitress answered back and them to their table where Natsu and Lucy told stories, laughed, and and ate dinner.

*TIME SKIP 8:49PM*

"Hey Natsu, you might like this one," Lucy said as she held up Princess Bride so Natsu could see it.

"Isn't that a girly movie," Natsu asked as he stared at the movie held by Lucy.

"Actually, no, I seriously think you'll like it," Lucy replied, "There are pirates, swords, fights, and humor. Come on Natsu. Please."

Lucy looked at Natsu with puppy dog eyes and Natsu couldn't help but give in to her. "Alright, I trust you but if this is a chick flick, I will-" Natsu said.

"Natsu, you said you trusted me," Lucy scolded, "I told you, it's not a chick flick. So believe me."

"Alright," Natsu replied then went to cashier to checked out the movie.

*TIME SKIP 9:08PM*

Lucy and Natsu were now at the park where Erza and Lisanna had the surprise party, and also where Natsu learned that he loved Lucy. "Oh wow," Lucy said as she looked at the familiar cherry blossom tree. It was glowing and changing colors.

"Ya, I know," Natsu said, he had seen the rainbow sakura tree many times before but this time was different. Lucy, on the other hand, had only seen the rainbow three other times.

"Thank you, Natsu," Lucy said as she looked around the rainbow tree.

"You're welcome," Natsu replied and started to get the box out.

"Um… Natsu...?" Lucy said as she watched a nervous Natsu searching for something.

Then Natsu pulled out the the black box, and he got down on one knee and faced a shocked Lucy. "Lucy, I've never been good at this kind of stuff," Natsu said, "But after everything that has happened, I'm sure that I can ask this. Lucy Heartfilia, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

After that Natsu opened the box and held it in front of him then Lucy came up to Natsu and answered, "Yes, Natsu."

Then Natsu smiled as he placed the ring upon her hand and threw the box who knows where. "Thank you, Lucy," Natsu responded then picked up the love of his lifeand spun her around.

* * *

Dear Readers,

I had a rotten' day, it been a terrible day. But I wanted to post a finished chapter, so I did, good thing I finished this chapter in the morning when thing were great. Anyways, I think some awesome reviews might help me feel better. I wanted to make this chapter longer but I'm in a writer's slump do to my rotten day. I hope to write another chapter soon. Sorry about this really important chapter being short. Thanks for being understanding.

From

Lavawings


	15. Chapter 15: The Diary

Chapter 15:

The Diary

*TIME SKIP August 3rd, Wednesday 3:00PM*

Today, the unpacking was almost finished in the apartment at 2119 Strawberry Street. "Here we go, the last box," Lucy said as she put a box that was wrapped in red and blue, "Our parents told save this one for last and to open it together. NATSU!" Lucy had looked up from the beautiful box to see Natsu on their bed, reading her dairy.

"Oh, Lucy really liked our first kiss that much," Natsu said in a jokey fashion as he scanned the page and Lucy blushed.

Natsu was grinning at the sight of Lucy's blushed faced which made Lucy blush more. "Na… Natsu, please sto… Stop read.. reading that… It… It's private," Lucy yelled.

"There shouldn't be any secrets between us," Natsu replied as he read the the next, "By the way, I love how you describe my kissing skills."

"Natsu, please... Stop..." Lucy begged as she blushed red even more.

"Okay," Natsu replied as his grin grow evilly, "But you have do one thing."

"What-t-t-t?" Lucy asked then without restrain Natsu ran to Lucy and kiss her with devotion, heart, and lust.

"Describe that kiss like you would in dairy to me," Natsu asked.

"What-t-t-t-t-t-t-t?" Lucy screamed in embracement.

"You write in your dairy if you want, I just want you read what you write to me," Natsu said as he grinned more, "What I read in your dairy, it made me smile and want to hear from your soft red rosy lips."

Lucy blushed but smiled as she took her dairy from Natsu sat at he the table. Then she wrote and said this, "Dear dairy, Today Natsu and me almost finished unpacking all the boxes, we only have red and blue package that we got from our fathers. They told us to unpack it last. I wondered what it was when I saw that Natsu reading you. I asked to give you back but he refused and kept on reading. I tried to get him to stop by begging him but he only smiled and asked me to do thing. Then I felt my heart skipping every other beat as he ran up to me and wrapped his strong muscle arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. This kiss was very different from any other kiss I have encountered, Laxus has never kissed me this way. This kiss had heat so much you could light fireworks with it. This kiss was respect, warmth, and love, unbeatable love. We have know each other for over a month and I know now I truly feel about Natsu. I am madly in love with Natsu. I have told that I love him but at that time I didn't know what kind of love I felt for him. I did expect his propose but at the time, it was only for my dad but now I know I that did deep down inside my heart I love him so much that I am ready to become his wife. And since I am reading everything I am writing aloud, I guess I just confessed to Natsu. With love, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Wow," Natsu commented as he blushed and smiled almost child like as he let every word Lucy just said roll throw his mind. 'She confessed that she is madly in love with me, I wonder how I can how I should tell her I have love her that way since I first laid eyes on her,' Natsu though still smiling with child like amusement as he stared at the ceiling.

Lucy looked at Natsu, she loved Natsu and she knew it and confessed it but she didn't like a speechless Natsu. "Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy said then she put her forehead on his, "You're not running a fever."

"I'm fine, Luce," Natsu replied as he blushed, "I'm fin… Fine just get off me."

Lucy just smiled and shook her head then kissed Natsu with even more love and passion then he did. "Natsu, are you sure you are okay," Lucy asked with a few giggles, "You got even redder."

"Um… Yea, I'm fine, Luce," Natsu replied as he felt more heat move to his cheeks.

Lucy smiled at the sight of he Fiancé, Natsu, blushing malt. "Maybe we should take nap before open the gift from our fathers," Lucy suggested.

"Ya, that might help," Natsu said then he smiled and wrapped his arms around Lucy and began to fall asleep.

"Okay," Lucy said as she laid her head into Natsu's strong warm chest and fell asleep in his loving and caring arms. 'I wonder what's in the box, oh well, we'll find out when we wake up,' Lucy thought as she fell into a deep, deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16: A Dyeing Man's Birthday

Chapter 16:

A Dyeing Man's Birthday

Today was Jude's 56th birthday and Lucy wanted everything to be perfect so she decide to make a chocolate cake.

*TIME SKIP August 20 11:12AM 11 days before the wedding day*

"Hello," Lucy said holding the phone between her shoulder and ear, whisking ingredients in a bowl.

"Hey, Lucy, it's Levy," Levy replied on the other side of the line.

"Oh, Levy, I'm working on my father's birthday cake," Lucy said into the phone as she mixed the cake batter in the bowl in her left hand and whisk in her right hand as spun the mix around in bowl with the whisk, "So, I'm sure you are calling about my book that I told you I finished writing yesterday."

"Ya, you didn't tell me when you wanted me to edit it," Levy replied.

"Well, I need to run to the store to get my dad his present and I'm almost done with the cake," Lucy said into the phone as she poured the batter into the cake pan, "Once I get the present and finish the cake, it will be about 1:15 and Natsu's plane lands at 1:30pm. I'm supposed to pick him up from the airport so we can go to my father's house to wish him a happy birthday. We'll probably be their 'till 9. I don't think I'll have time for you to edit my book today."

"Alright," Levy replied, "But promise me you will get it to me tomorrow. Your publisher wants your book in ten days, that's not a lot of time."

"I know but I need to enjoy this day with my father," Lucy answered, "Levy, my father won't be around for much longer. They gave him six months, he'll be in bed written by the end of september. I'm losing my father, but he gave me something, he gave me Natsu."

"Alright, Lucy, I'm going to talk to the publisher, enjoy your day with your father and Natsu," Levy responded.

"Thanks Levy," Lucy replied as she shoved the cake into the oven.

"You're welcome," Levy said.

"I'll talk you tomorrow, bye," Lucy spoke into the phone.

"Bye," Levy replied then Lucy hung up the phone and shut the oven door.

*TIME SKIP 1:07PM*

'No, thats not it,' Lucy thought as she looked at the watches in Kay Jewelers. 'I guess I'm going to move on to next jewelry store.'

Lucy went out of store and to the next jewelry store which was Jared. "Welcome to Jared," a female who was tall and wearing a black skirt, a white dress, a red tie, and a black said. Lucy went over to the watches to see then a watch with a black anodized stainless steel case and bracelet, and the square black dial is accented with silver-tone hands caught her eye. 'Thats it,' Lucy though.

"Ma'am, I would like to buy this one," Lucy said to the lady that greeted her on the way in.

"Oh, this must be one lucky man," the woman replied as she pulled out the watch and took it out of the back.

"I guess my father is lucky, somewhat," Lucy responded.

When she got out of Jared, Lucy looked at the time, 1:17pm, and thought, 'Oh s*** I'm got to my car in three minutes or I'll be late!'

*TIME SKIP 1:31PM*

Natsu was waiting at pick up bay as he said, "Lucy, you're late." Natsu sighed as leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as he waited.

A minute later, Lucy drove her blue Mazda up to pick up bay and nearly tripped over her now two feet as she ran to Natsu and hugged him. "I'm so sorry I'm late Natsu," Lucy said, "I had a hard time finding my dad's birthday present and not to mention the cake took a little longer then I planned. Natsu…" And after that, Natsu leaned into Lucy yet again and his lips hit Lucy's lip softly, but with passion.

"Lucy, it's ok," Natsu replied after they unwillingly broke apart for breath, "That week away from you was the worst week I have ever lived through." Then Natsu hit Lucy with a long passion and heated kiss proving how much he missed her.

"Natsu, I missed you," Lucy said as she put her head into Natsu and cold, salty tears of sadness and joy rolled her cheeks.

"I know so don't cry because I missed you too," Natsu replied and he hugged her and Lucy's tears came to a slow stop.

*TIME SKIP 2:17PM*

Lucy's Mazda just pulled into Jude's driveway and Lucy and Natsu were getting out. "I'll get the cake out," Lucy said as she walked to trunk of her car.

"Then I'll carry in our presents," Natsu said then he pulled out a white little box with a blue bow on top (the watch), and a 3" by 2" by 7/8" box that was wrapped in yellow paper and had a green bow on top that were in the back seat.

"Ready?" Lucy asked Natsu as held the cake in her hand.

"Yea," Natsu replied looking at Lucy with a smile.

They walked to the door and knocked on it and Virgo opened the door. "Hello Ms. Lucy and Mr. Natsu, Mr Jude is waiting the living room," Virgo said as she stepped aside to let them pass, "I'll take the cake to kitchen. Chef Yajima is working on dinner for tonight."

"Thank you Virgo," Lucy said with a smile then she gabbed Natsu's hand and she jogged to the living room.

When they got to the living room, Jude was sitting in his lazy boy chair reading a business magazine but he put it down and looked up to see Lucy and Natsu holding hands and he smiled. "Oh, Lucy, I'm so happy to see you," Jude said as he stared at his daughter, "Natsu, I hope you are taking good care of my daughter."

"Of course I am," Natsu replied with a warm smile in return.

Lucy looked at him smiling and feeling happy as she said, "Happy Birthday, Daddy."

"Thank you sweetheart," Jude replied then Lucy let go of Natsu's hand and ran to her father and hugged. 'I've always wanted you,' Lucy thought while she hugged her father and tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks.

A moment later Virgo walked in and said, "Sir, Ingeel called and said he will be here in about hour and that he is sorry for being late."

"Thank you, Virgo," Jude replied.

"You're welcome sir," Virgo responded as she left.

Natsu finally stepped forward as he watched Lucy let go of her as she said, "Natsu and I brought some gifts for you."

Then Natsu walked over and handed his gift to Jude. "Happy Birthday, Jude," Natsu said as he passed the gifts to him.

"Thank you, Natsu and Lucy," Jude replied and he unwrapped the box in yellow paper that he took first. Under the yellow paper was a white box with see though film and Jude saw the most wonderful red and brown striped bow tie.

"I had a hard time finding that," Natsu said with nervous smile.

"You did good, kid," Jude replied as he put the box on his lap and Natsu's smile relaxed.

"Sorry Dad, I didn't have time to wrap my present," Lucy said as Jude took the white box with the blue bow.

Jude just smiled then popped the box, and saw the best watch he ever seen. "Lucy, its perfect," Jude responded as he took his gold watch off and put his new one on.

"I'm glad you like it," Lucy replied as she grinned from ear to ear.

After Ingeel arrived, they all had a really good time, they enjoyed Jude's last birthday. Jude smiled and laughed on, which he hadn't truly done since Layla's death. Everyone went home happy that night and they now turned their focus toward the wedding.


	17. Chapter 17: Become One

Chapter 17:

Become One

*TIME SKIP August 31 12:19PM*

Lucy was wearing a crinkle chiffon short dress with a neckline, this was her wedding dress. "Lucy, calm down, your father said he would be here in a minute," Levy said as she watched Lucy pace across the room. Levy was wearing a orange bride's maid dress that stopped at her ankles.

"Lucy, Levy is right," Lisanna said, stating to back up Levy. Lisanna was wearing a purple bride's maid dress and, like Levy's, it stopped at her ankles.

"Lucy, If you don't stop pacing I'm going to make you stop," Erza said, she was getting frustrated with Lucy's pacing. Erza was also wearing a bride's maid dress that stopped at her ankles, but hers was blue.

"Lucy, how about we just start the wedding?" Wendy suggested as she hid behind Romeo. Wendy was wearing a pink flower girl's dress and Romeo was ring bearer and was wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt and a red tie.

"No, I originally said I would do this for him," Lucy replied as she stopped pacing and tried to sound calm but was not doing very well, "I'm waiting for him to get here."

Then the front door of church then opened and in walked in Virgo and Jude. "Lucy, my sweet daughter," Jude said as he saw her stop pacing with watery eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Lucy didn't need to hear anymore, she ran to her father and wrapped her arms around him as she replied, "Dad, its okay. You're here now and that's what matters."

"Alright," Jude answered back and then Lucy and him linked arms.

"I'll tell them to start the music," Juvia suggested.

Lucy smiled at Juvia as she said, "Yes." Then Juvia slipped into the chapel and told the pianist to start.

When the doors to chapel opened, Wendy followed by Romeo entered. Levy, Lisanna, and Erza followed. "Sweetheart, are you nervous?" Jude asked.

"A little," Lucy answered honestly as they stepped into the chapel.

When Lucy saw Natsu she was star-struck, he was in a white tuxedo with a dark red dress shirt and the white tie his father had given him. Once Natsu saw Lucy, he wanted to let his lower jaw drop, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. "Hey Firehead, you nervous?" Gray whispered to Natsu. Gray was Natsu's best man, and he was wearing a black tuxedo, a blue dress shirt, and a white tie.

"So what if I am?" Natsu whispered, "Who wouldn't want to be with someone like Lucy and marry them?"

Lucy reached the end of the aisle, the pastor asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Jude said as he let go of Lucy and Lucy walked toward Natsu.

Once Lucy and Natsu faced each othe,r the pastor said, "We have all come to see this couple become one forever. I would like to begin the vows."

"Lucy, we haven't known each for long but when I first met you at the library, I thought that you going to go off at me for trying to get the same movie as you but you didn't," Natsu said, "From that moment on I knew you were different from all other girls in a good way. When I was invited to your party, I just went by what thought was right. That night on your birthday when your head was on my chest, I felt a new foreign feeling and I didn't know what it was at the time. When you were kidnapped by Laxus, I figured out what that new foreign feeling was, it was love. From that day on, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you because, Lucy Heartfilia, I love you."

Lucy felt tears falling from her face, she loved every word. "Natsu, I remember the day we met at library, I was checking out some books and movies for weekend. On that same day I found out some shocking news and I did something I never expected I would do," Lucy said, "I said okay to an arranged marriage. When I found out that I was marrying you, I didn't know what to do or think. Thanks to my support of my friends and my father, I was able to do this. Then I was kidnapped by Laxus and he tried to make me fall in love with him again and that moment I learned I was falling for someone else. It was not until four weeks ago did I learn that was in love with you. To this is no longer arrange marriage but a real one because, Natsu Dragneel, I love you."

"Bring the rings," the pastor said and Romeo came forward and Natsu and Lucy took a ring, "Natsu, do you take Lucy to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Natsu said as he put his ring on Lucy's finger.

Lucy, do you take Natsu to be lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Lucy said as she put her ring on Natsu's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride,"

Then Natsu grabbed Lucy from around her waist, leaned her down, smiled at his wife, and kissed her with a lot of love, passion, and happiness. "I love you," They both whispered to each other as they broke apart.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present Mr. and Mrs. Natsu and Lucy Dragneel," the pastor said and then was a loud cheer as Lucy and Natsu ran down the aisle and out of the church.

Everyone followed the new happily wedded couple out.

Lucy tossed her bouquet from Natsu's Lamborghini and Levy caught it with Gajeel smiling next her. Natsu and Lucy saw this and they both yelled, "Gajeel!"

"Hi Bunny girl, fire head," Gajeel replied as he hugged Levy.

"Levy, we will need to talk later," Lucy yelled.

"Maybe after you two get back from your honeymoon," Levy replied.

Lucy crossed her arms and turn away from Levy. "Oh come on Mrs. Dragneel, it's our wedding day, cheer up," Natsu said then he kissed her on the cheek.

Lucy let her arms drop and a smile grew from her frown as she said, "Okay, but only for you."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Natsu said then he took a motion sickness pill and he drove off.


	18. Chapter 18: Hellos and Goodbyes

Chapter 18:

Hellos and Goodbyes

*TIME SKIP March 23rd 5:26PM*

Jude's cancer now had him bed written for the past three months, and death was knocking at his door. "So Lucy, you and Natsu went to doctor today, right?" Jude said with as much cheeriness as he could.

"Yep," Lucy said trying to fake a really good smile.

"So what is the gender of my future grandchild?" Jude asked, sounding excited, because he was.

"Girl," Lucy replied while she held father's hand.

"Thats wonderful," Jude responded with a smile. 'I just hope I get to meet her before I go,' Jude thought as looked at his daughter and his son-in-law.

"Yep, it is," Lucy replied as she looked at her father's weakened state.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Jude asked, quickly looking from Lucy to Natsu.

"Well, not really..." Lucy said and she glanced at Natsu.

"We wondering if you had a name idea," Natsu said.

"Nashi," Jude replied, he felt his breath weakening more and more as he lay in his bed.

Then an angel appeared, it was Layla and only Jude see could her. "Layla," Jude whispered when he saw her.

"Yes, my dear, it is," Layla replied as she softy anded next him.

Jude felt tears rolling down his cheeks then he asked, "It's time for me to leave, isn't it?"

"Yes, my dear, it is," Layla replied to her dying husband.

"But I want to meet our granddaughter..." Jude answered, then a transparent figure appeared next to Lucy, it was a little about seven and was smiling. The girl had Lucy's big brown eyes and she had long beautiful hair that was pink like Natsu's.

"Hi, grandpa," the little girl said and she passed her hand on his leg.

"What's your name?" Jude asked as he stared at the girl and realizing that she was the granddaughter that he wanted to meet.

"Nashi Dragneel," the girl said.

"So they do use the name I picked," Jude commented as he layer his on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Yep," Layla said as she looked at Nashi with loving eyes.

"Hello, Nashi, you are going to very beautiful lady when you grow up," Jude said to the smiling Nashi.

"It's time to go, Jude," Layla said to her loving Husband as she reached her hand out.

"Okay," Jude replied then his spirit took her hand and he left his body.

"Goodbye Grandpa," Nashi yelled as she waved goodbye with a smile on her face.

"Goodbye, Lucy, Natsu, and Nashi," Jude replied then his spirit, Layla, and Nashi disappeared.

Lucy and Natsu didn't see any of this and didn't hear word of this convenience. "Daddy," Lucy said she saw that he had stopped breathing but he was smiling.

"Lucy," Natsu said as he began to realize what was happening.

"He's gone," Lucy said and she laid he head into the blanket and began to cry her eyes out.

"It's okay Lucy," Natsu said trying confront her as he hugged her behind.

*TIME SKIP September 21 3:02AM*

"Push!" the Nurse said to Lucy and she pushed again and squeezed Natsu's hand as she screamed.

"I see the head," the doctor said, "One push, Lucy." The Lucy pushed again, squeezed Natsu's hand again, and screamed her head off.

Once Lucy stopped screaming, their was cries of little baby girl. "Welcome home Nashi Sutā Dragneel," Lucy said as she received the baby girl. Natsu was speechless and he looked he was going to cry. 'I only named her Nashi for you dad,' Lucy thought as she and Natsu looked at their new gift to the world.

**THE END!**


	19. Dear readers

Dear readers,

I liked how I ended this story so no squeal. I'm sorry but I'm working on another story, its going be a squeal to my story Love, Revenge, and Rescued. Love, Revenge, and Rescued was a squeal to Natsu, Lucy, and Happy and the Private Island. It'll be called Tale of the Rescue. I would suggest you read the other two stories before you start reading this story, or you be totally lost. But that your call not my. If you want to try do a squeal for me on this story, be my guest, just tell me first.

Thanks

Lavawings


End file.
